1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to diffusion barriers for conductors.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,418 of Bai et al. for "Diffusion Barrier for Electrical Interconnects in an Integrated Circuit" discloses a bi-layer barrier for a copper interconnect using titanium/tantalum (Ti/Ta) or tantalum nitride (TaN).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,054 of Sun et al. for "Process for Fabricating Tantalum Nitride Diffusion Barrier for Copper Metallization" shows a tantalum nitride (TaN) diffusing barrier for a copper interconnect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,410 of Tokunaga et al. for "Process for Producing Semiconductor Integrated Circuit Device Having Copper Interconnections and/or Wirings, and Device Produced" shows a copper (Cu) wire interconnect process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,787 of Zhoa et al. for "Selective Electroless Copper Deposited Interconnect Plugs for ULSI Applications" mentions a tantalum barrier for a copper interconnect. See col. 5.